Life In Jeopardy
by HAZMOT
Summary: Olivia and Elliot must protect friends from a dangerous attacker. The case will open up some dark secrets for a friend and put them all in danger from a dangerous Cult order.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Benson and Stabler had started their day with the usual banter and bad coffee. Fin and Munch were also into their own world of crime theories and banter that morning. Cragen had been out of his office all day, which was unusual to the SVU unit. Captain Cragen was always the first one in the office for the last 12 years of the unit. The team didn't think much of this situation and figured he was in a meeting.

As the day wore on, Cragen finally showed up and looking a little upset. He motioned both Olivia and Elliot in his office and closed the door immediately.

"I need you two to interview a rape victim and keep it confidential until further notice."

"What's up Captain?" Asked Olivia. She could see that the Captain was stressed for some reason.

"Yeah, it sounds like some dignitary." Expressed Elliot.

"This is a personal favor from me. I need the strictest confidentiality on this case and the victim is under police protection at the hospital. "

Both Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, wondering who this person could be.

"You know the victim and her husband." Don sat in his chair, obviously upset.

Olivia pressed the million dollar question. "Who Captain?"

The Captain finally sighed his frustration. "No one, and I mean, _no one _is to be informed of this case other than me. All information is completely confidential and you will both report your findings directly to me"

"Understood Captain." As Elliot was anxious for more information.

"The victim….the victim is _Abbie Carmichael_ and her husband is _Jack McCoy."_

**TBC**

**A/N: I was presented with finally musing for my favorite characters from both Law and Orders. I couldn't hold it in any more. I hope what's to come, everyone will enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Elliot were quiet on the way to the hospital. Each in thought of what happened to Abbie as well as her unknown marriage to the notorious Jack McCoy.

**OPOV**

'_When did Abbie marry Jack McCoy? What happened to her?'_

_**EPOV**_

'_I can't believe this happened to Abbie. Besides Liv, she's the toughest person I know'_

"Liv how long ago have you spoken with Abbie?"

"Too long, obviously. It was last summer when she called me about an old case. Nothing unusual about her asking."

"Jack McCoy was always a tough lawyer and boss. I hear he was appointed a Superior Judge. Nothing else about his personal life." Stated Elliot.

"Let's get to the hospital Elliot. I want to know what happened."

**MANHATTEN HOSPITAL**

Jack McCoy sat by his wife's beside, waiting for her to recover. She had been unconscious and Doctors told him she had been raped, along with being beaten. She had 3 broken ribs, a concussion and that she had a miscarriage from the trauma to her body. This had shocked Jack about the baby. He didn't know. He did know that Abbie had phoned him earlier that day and said she had a surprise for him. This must have been what she meant. They had been trying for years and no one except close friends knew of her marriage, but not to Jack McCoy.

Jack adored Abbie and not just for her drop dead beauty. She was intelligent beyond belief and a tough Prosecutor, while under his administration. He knew she would not be with his office long. She had aspirations to further her career, but not to the point of stepping on others to get there. She was honorable, stubborn and even funny when she wanted to be. Jack had seen those qualities and admired her sense of justice and fair play, even when he had heated arguments with her about cases they were prosecuting. It was always about the _spirit_ of the law, not the _intent_ of the law.

Now he kept a vigil by her side, while hearing the beeping of monitors that sustained her life. She had lost a lot of blood and if not for his early return and discovering her in his study, she may have died. He had called Captain Cragen to keep it hush, hush and to provide his most trusted Detectives to investigate. He knew Detective Benson was friends with Abbie. But whether or not she was in touch with her thru the years was at best, a guess.

It didn't matter though. Abbie was the love of his life, and at his late age, she didn't care about the differences. She returned that love the way she tackled her cases. With pure _passion_ and _diligence_. To him Abbie was his whole life and to see her in this condition and _raped,_ tore thru his heart. He never thought about God and prayer for anyone for a long time, not since his first wife died before meeting Abbie. But this time, he wanted anything and everything to help his wife, even if he didn't believe in God. But for her faith was his best hope to see her open her eyes and tell her how much he loved her.

His cell phone rang. He hoped it was the Detectives from SVU. "Hello?"

The voice was raspy and altered over the phone. "_WHEN DEATH COMES, I NEED NOT LOVE. NOT WHEN I'M NO MORE._"

Jack was taken aback. "Who is this?"

"You betrayed us Jack and your wife payed for that betrayal." The voice spoke.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"The first was a warning. The second will be your last." The cell phone disconnected.

"The first?" Jack thought for a minute and then his first wife's death came back.

"Oh God; _No_."

**TBC**

**A/N: **I wanted to thank you for those reviews. More to come in the following days. As usual any reviews and comments are welcomed. This is actually my first SVU series. I'm interested in what everyone thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia reached the hospital room that Abbie was in. They still weren't prepared to see Jack and Abbie as husband and wife. Both Elliot and Olivia were reminded of their own situation of keeping their relationship a secret until recently. Captain Cragen was first upset, but realized that their professionalism had continued and their stats for investigations had remained high for putting away SVU criminals.

Upon opening the door Jack was asleep with his head next to the bed, while holding Abbie's hand. Olivia was the most affected when she saw Abbie's state. Elliot realized that Olivia was once in the same situation with Harris. When she finally revealed how close to rape she really came, it scared him to death and made their bond stronger at putting away such vial people.

Olivia moved to the other side of the bed, feeling emotional for her friend, while Elliot gently shook Jack.

"Huh…Abbie?"

"No Jack, she's still unconscious. It's me and Olivia."

"I'm sorry, I' must have fallen asleep." Jack looked at his wife, seeing no change. Both Detectives could see the pain of seeing his wife in this way.

"Jack why don't you go outside and speak to Elliot. I'll stay with Abbie."

"Thank you Olivia. I'll just be right outside." Jack placed a kiss on Abbie's uninjured hand and left. Both Olivia and Elliot eyed one another at the obvious affection as he stepped outside the room.

In the room Olivia sat next to her friend. It gave Olivia a cold chill down her back as if looking into a mirror, but only worse. This could have been her if Harris had succeeded in his attack. _'God Abbie; what happened?'_

Motioning a few feet away from the guard. Jack finally sat down, tired, but prepared to make his statement. "Where do I need to begin Detective?"

"Captain Cragen informed me of confidentiality and all information is strictly under myself and Olivia. Let's say it's a courtesy among friends."

"I appreciate that Detective, especially for my wife." Jack was skeptical of revealing his call to Stabler at her thought of what happened. He decided to wait and see.

Elliot picked up on something in Jacks face, that he decided was something important, but for later.

"What happened that you know of?" Asked Elliot.

"Abbie had called me earlier today that she had a surprise for me. I cancelled my calendar for the rest of the day. I think Abbie thought I would be home later. Obviously someone else thought that too."

Elliot saw the anger in Jack's face. He recognized that all too well. "Go on."

"I….I came home and all the lights were out. I thought Abbie was planning a little surprise for me and saw a light on in my office. When I went in, I found Abbie on the floor beaten and her….. Jack put his hand to his mouth to finally grasp what he seen what state Abbie was in.

"Would you like some water?" Elliot picked up on how upsetting this was to Jack.

"No…..I just…..I saw her underwear down around her legs. I saw that she was still breathing and called an ambulance. I….I knew I should of called the police first, but…..I just couldn't leave her in that state. I….I couldn't think about anything else except getting my wife to the hospital."

"It's ok, we called in Fin and Munch and cleared it with Cragen. They are at the scene. Were there any signs of a break in?"

"No…I mean, I used my key and my office door was ajar, that's all. I don't know if the medics touched anything other than helping Abbie."

"Did your wife regain consciousness at all?"

"No; not even in the ambulance. I….I know you handle this kind of attack all the time. But to see it…..my wife….seeing her in that way." Jack almost lost it. He stood up to regain himself, but was having a hard time at it.

"Look Jack…..I know this is hard for you. But is there anyone that has threathned your wife recently. Maybe carrying a grudge against her?"

Jack turned a little angry. "You know what we have to deal with in prosecuting someone. We all have someone out there in our line of work that has a grudge. But if there was someone threathning my wife, she never let on that it was bothering her or something serious as this. Look I need to get back to my wife."

Elliot could see Jack being impatient and concerned. "Alright, for now I'll see what Fin and Munch have. Otherwise we'll be back."

Jack walked away quickly, not wanting to waste any time away from Abbie. As he walked, several thoughts were going thru his mind. The phone calling and it's warning. The thought that his first wife may have been murdered and now someone was coming after Abbie. He thought maybe he should have his first wife's death investigated. But he also knew his first wife died from advance cancer. There couldn't be any connection to what happened to her and now an attack on Abbie. Who was this person, that accused him of betraying them? Why would they go after his wife, instead of him? Should he reveal this message to the Detectives? Too many questions and not enough answers. But more importantly, can Abbie reveal who attacked her? If they called him, they know she's alive.

As he reached her door, he could see that Olivia was finishing up taking a rape kit from a nurse.

"Stop, what are you doing Detective?" Jack was angry.

"I'm sorry, but Abbie was raped. When need the evidence in order to see if there are any matches to her attacker. I'm…I'm sure you know this?" Stated Olivia.

"She's still unconscious. You can't expect…

Olivia placed the kit down and walked over to Jack. She knew this was one of those situations that is always upsetting to the spouse if they're not use to this type of evidence gathering.

"Jack…..Jack look at me." Elliot could see that Olivia was trying to calm him down.

Jack had fear written all over his face. He finally looked at Olivia, not really making eye contact. "Jack listen to me. Abbie is my friend, and I'm going to make sure no one hurts her, especially with me here. It's standard in this situation and the nurse and I will make sure the greatest care is given to maintain her dignity. We need this evidence while we still can gather it. Everything will be handled by Elliot and I. I won't hurt her any further. Please Jack…..let me do my job, so you can do yours." Olivia waited for an answer, knowing how this was killing him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes from his wife. It scared him to death that someone was imposing on her privacy in her condition. Yet he knew that the Detectives, who were also his friends, were doing their job. He still didn't like it.

Moving over to his wife side he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alright, just….just be gentle with her."

"We will Jack. I'll be with here the whole time. As soon as we finish, I'll let you know."

As if on cue, Elliot could read that Olivia needed Jack to leave. "Hey let me get you a cup of coffee. Abbie is in safe hands." Elliot looked at Oliva, knowing he probably would have reacted the same way if it was Liv in that bed unconscious.

Jack let Elliot guide him out the door. It was a quite walk down the corridor to the cafeteria. In mid walk Jack saw the chapel on the way. He stopped, hesitated at the door, then went in. Elliot stayed outside, not wanting to intrude on Jacks private prayer. Elliot took a quite seat opposite the Chapel door. He said his own silent prayer for Abbie and Jack, while saying another one for Olivia. This was going to be a rough one for her friend and her.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

OPOV:

After the meticulous duty of swabbing Abbie for body fluids and semen, Olivia couldn't help seeing that this could have easily been _her_ laying in that bed and Elliot being the one by her side. Her memories about Seaview still haunted her, but having someone as friend she knew personally go thru such an attack was more unnerving.

'_God; Abbie was pregnant. I don't know how she's going to take this'_

Olivia heard a slight moan from the bed. Abbie was waking up. Abbie started thrashing around and all monitors started alarms blaring. The nurse that was still in the room helped subdue her arms as well as Olivia.

"Abbie…Abbie calm down. You're safe in a hospital. Calm down hon. it's me Olivia…..Abbie calm down."

Abbie focused on the voice and then the face. Her heart was racing, but soon was able to focus. "Li…Liv? Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah hon, it's me. You're safe; you're in a hospital and Jack's here."

"Ja….Jack. Wha…why….I….Liv…what…what happened?" Abbie tried to move, but winced in pain.

Are you in a lot of pain ma'am?" The nursed asked. Abbie only nodded.

It was heartbreaking to Olivia knowing she would have to tell Abbie what happened to her. "Please just adjust her pain meds so I can speak to her. She's my friend, but I need to ask her some questions."

The nurse looked towards Abbie first, and again Abbie just nodded. As the nurse was leaving, Olivia asked could she inform Detective Stabler and Abbie's husband that she was awake.

With her attention back to Abbie. Olivia stood by Abbies bedside waiting for her to focus a little more.

Abbie tried to remember where she was before ending up in the hospital. Her memory was a little fuzzy, with the IV running medication and keeping her out of pain.

"Liv….where's Jack?"

"He's with Elliot. He found you and has been here ever sense."

Abbie was trying to access why she was in the hospital. She could see from Olivia's face something bad had happened. She realized that Olivia was with SVU. Something terrible had happened and she was afraid to ask.

"Abbie; what's the last thing you remember?"

"I…..I was in Jack's office. I….I thought he came home early. I….I remember just waiting for Jack to come in. I had…. Abbie paused remembering what she wanted to tell her husband.

"Oh God…the baby…Liv?

Jack and Elliot had just entered the room. Jack was immediately by Abbie's side. hugging her fiercely. She was crying and as much as Elliot and Olivia felt intrusive, they had to question their friend.

Elliot looked at Olivia, knowing they had handled hundreds of victims in this situation. But to them this was personal and they wanted to catch who did this.

Elliot had thought the same as Olivia. He knew that could have easily been Liv several years ago and he couldn't stand to see her go thru that much pain and loss.

Abbie finally pulled away from her husband. "Oh Jack…what happened? I was in your office and I was waiting to tell you…..that…that I'm pregnant." She smiled slightly, still weak from the pain.

Jack immediately looked at Olivia. He realized that Abbie didn't know she lost baby.

Abbie saw Jack's look and immediately knew something was wrong. "Detectives I need to be alone with my wife. Could you please leave us for a minute."

Abbie now was really concerned. "Jack….what's…what's wrong…..Liv….Elliot?"

"Will be both outside Jack." Elliot and Olivia regretfully left the room. They knew this was going to be painful for both Jack and Abbie, especially Abbie.

Jack knew this was going to be the hardest thing in his life to tell Abbie. "Ab….I…I know about the baby."

"Oh Jack, you do?"

"Yes and I think it was wonderful." Jack not usually showing his heart on his sleeves, could not help from misting up.

"Jack, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

He pulled Abbie in a little closer hug. He was struggling to tell her.

"Abbie…. you….you were attacked in our home. I found you unconscious and…..

"What? Please tell me Jack."

Jack had no choice. He had to be strong for her. "Someone…someone _raped _you Abbie. The attack…..we…..we lost the baby."

Abbie pulled back as she was burned by Jack's words. It was shock. "No…..no…no Jack, please tell me it's not so. I was in your office and….. then it hit Abbie, she remembered. She remembered being hit from behind and struggling. The rush of memories overwhelmed her and she felt sick. Jack immediately pulled a tray from the table and Abbie threw up, while Jack held her hair back. When she finished, she immediately broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Jack held her for as long as she needed. He was heartbroken to see her in this way, while his own heart was breaking also. Abbie was his life and the innocent life that was growing inside her had been a beacon of hope for both of them. Now it would never be.

Both Elliot and Olivia sat down holding hands unconsciously. For twelve years they both became as one when concerned for others. This was one of those times that no words need spoken. The tragedy of being attacked was enough to feel the hurt and pain of victims. But losing a child, yet to be born and never would be, was unimaginable.

Olivia simply rested her head on Elliot's shoulders, knowing their two friends were inside handling such a personal tragedy. They were both determined to catch such an animal at all cost. Nothing would deter them from this case and they would make it personal. But for right now, they found comfort in sitting quietly, waiting for their chance to question Abbie and realize these are the times that draw them closer to each other.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot and Olivia pulled apart when they heard Abbie's door open and Jack walked out. He seemed to turn away a few minutes before addressing both the Detectives.

Olivia stood up first. "How is she Jack?"

"She's asleep right now. I was wondering if you could sit with her for a minute Olivia. I want to talk to Stabler for a few minutes."

Olivia knew that Jack was not being dismissive of her title. He trusted her enough to sit with his wife as a trusted friend. Whatever Jack had to say to Elliot, she knew would be conveyed later.

"Sure Jack, if you don't mind, I may ask her some questions. But I'll let you know when she's awake."

"Thank you." Olivia briefly conveyed a look to Elliot, letting him know they'll talk later. Jack allowed Olivia into Abbie's room, while he motioned Elliot to a more private area outside Abbie's room.

Jack wanted this monster stopped, and certainly knew if he held back any information that could help the Detectives, then he was not helping Abbie.

"Detective Stabler; I received a phone call that was disturbing. It came after Abbie was admitted to the hospital."

"What kind of phone call?"

"They said that; _when death comes, I need not love, not when I'm no more."_

Elliot took notes. "Do you know who it was, and what it meant?"

"I….I think it was a warning. At least that's what was conveyed. They also said this was a second warning."

"A second warning? What was the first?" Asked Elliot, suspicious that Jack was holding something back.

"I don't know. The phone number was unlisted. Maybe you can trace the call."

"I'll need to take your phone for evidence. Is….there anything else?"

"No."

"If you think of anything else that may come up, be sure to let me and Olivia know."

"I will, now if you excuse me, I have some….arraignments to make." Jack turned and looked towards Abbie's door for a few moments and walked further down the hallway.

Elliot could see the change of Jack's demeanor before he left. Something was wrong and he could feel Jack hiding something.

**ABBIE'S ROOM**

Olivia felt like she was intruding on Abbie's tragedy and being there in her room felt as if she was the one laying there. She didn't know why she felt that way, but it hurt to see her friend lose a _precious_ life that she could never conceive. Not to mention the rape that will always haunt her from Seaview lockup. She looked at her friend again and shook the selfish thoughts. Abbie was her friend and she needed to concentrate on catching those who did this to her friend.

Abbie moaned, waking slowly only to see Olivia starring back. "Hey Liv."

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?"

Silence and Abbie looked towards the wall, as looking for answers. "Empty."

Olivia knew all too well when victims start shutting down. And Abbie's answer was unemotional. Olivia drew closer to her friend.

"Abbie, I'm so sorry for your loss and I promise we are going to do our best to catch who did this."

Abbie was hesitant but turned to Olivia. "I….think….I think I know who did this Liv. But you can't tell Jack."

Olivia was taken aback by her answer. "I….I don't know if I can do that Ab."

She grabbed Liv's hand. "Please…..please Liv. Jack…..Jack can't know why this happened."

"Ab you're not making any sense. This is not your fault."

"Yes….yes it is."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay. More to come. Thank you for those that are sticking with me on this. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Abbie, I'm so sorry for your loss and I promise we are going to do our best to catch who did this."

Abbie was hesitant but turned to Olivia. "I….think….I think I know who did this Liv. But you can't tell Jack."

Olivia was taken aback by her answer. "I….I don't know if I can do that Ab."

She grabbed Liv's hand. "Please…..please Liv. Jack…..Jack can't know why this happened."

"Ab you're not making any sense. This is not your fault."

"Yes….yes it is."

* * *

><p>Olivia could see how upset this was making her friend, but this was a rape investigation and she had to do her job to help her friend. "Abbie no matter what you think, rape is never anyone's fault no matter what the reason. Were you threatened before this happened?"<p>

Abbie grabbed Liv's hand. "Pleas Liv you have to promise me that you can't tell Jack why this happened…please."

The desperation and fear in Abbie's voice was heartbreaking. She didn't want to make such a promise, but this might be the only way to catch her attacker. "I promise I will not divulge any investigative information to Jack. Go on sweetie; tell me what's going on."

Abbie seemed hesitant, but she needed to get this off her chest. She winced in a little pain, but could see in Liv's eyes she wanted to call the nurse. "Give me a minute Liv." Abbie composed herself while Olivia patiently waited.

"I was prosecuting a old case that had new evidence to go to trial. A old friend asked that I give it to someone else, that it was not in my best interest to pursue this case. You know me Liv, when someone tells me not to do something I dig deeper. I did and….found something disturbing."

Olivia poured Abbie some water. Abbie thanked her and continued. "The case was an old case that Jack had not prosecuted for lack of evidence in a murder case concerning a state Judge. But with this new evidence I found out that someone had deliberately left out there was a witness. When I tried to find the witness, I was approached the next day by two men in my office. They told me to back off or Jack would face the consequences of my actions and left. I've been threatened before Liv, but not so close to home. But I couldn't let it go. Something about the witness name sounded familiar, so I dug deeper and found out….found out that the witness was Jack's dead wife, Ellen."

Olivia was taken aback writing this information down. "How did you find out that it was Jack's dead wife?"

"Jack has made a lot of enemies through his career and he was once targeted for disbarment when it was found out Ellen hired a illegal as a maid. Jack was running for New York District Attorney's office and it would have been a scandal for Jack. But his opponent had a scandal himself and bowed out of the race. By then Jack won, but his wife divorced him and later found dead by suicide."

"So what's the connection to this attack Abbie and Jack's dead wife?"

"I think someone wanted revenge against Jack and his wife was going to blow the whistle on someone big in politics in 1991. The new evidence supported facts that Ellen's death was not a suicide but murder to keep her mouth shut."

"But this still does not connect to why you were attacked. I mean why not go after Jack?" Olivia knew how her statement sounded, but it was common sense.

"Because of what I did Liv. I kept digging and digging and this was turning out to be a bigger case that stepped on someone's toes. I've done this before and relied on the law to prosecute those regardless of their status in life. But someone wanted to send Jack a message and I ignored the warning signs. I have a wonderful life with Jack and the baby…..the baby...

Abbie was still upset over the loss and Liv held her hand to reassure that she could stop or continue. "You can rest Ab. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No….I'll be ok. I just need to get this out."

"Ok…just take your time, I'm here, ok." Olivia smiled back at her friend and Abbie appreciated her sincerity.

"Anyway, I just knew in the back of my mind that something was not right about this whole case. A Judge was murdered and supposedly there were no witnesses. There still should have been more Detectives assigned to cover the case. But nothing shows there were any further actions after 1991. There should have been more determination on catching this Judges killer. Then last year this new evidence indicated there was a witness. Now the witness is dead with forensics showing up at another case attached to the Judge years previously. I think who ever attacked me knew this would affect Jack from running for Governor. It's too….

"Coincedental; someone knew you would not back off this case."

"Yeah….I'm sorry Liv, I….want to protect Jack. He's had enough pain in his life that I don't want to add by blaming himself. You see that don't you?" Abbie was beginning to tire and Olivia noticed.

"You rest and Elliot and I will take over this case and catch who did this to you Abbie. You're my friend and no one hurts my friend, you hear?"

"Just…just let me sleep Liv and I'll figure out what to do. I….I just can't think right now what to do."

"Rest, I'll send a nurse in and then Jack. Just get some rest and heal. We'll figure this out together. You're not alone in this Abbie. I hope you know that. You have friends who care about you and I know from what I've already seen, Jack cares about you a great deal."

Abbie nodded sleepily and with a weary brow fell back to sleep. Olivia rang for the nurse and let her know Abbie was asleep. As she left to go find Elliot and Jack. But in the back of mind she knew that Abbie's attack had something to do with Jack. She knew the DA reputation for stepping on highly political toes and this time his career may have put his wife's in danger. She could smell the connection from what Abbie had told her. She also had a _forbidding_ that this case would affect them in more ways than one.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm spurred on to continue this by some great reviews. I plan on updating as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who has read for their reviews and comments. As usual your feedback is heartfelt. **


End file.
